


The Girl Who Cuts:Serenity Williams story

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Horror, Multi, Self Harm, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello..my name is Serenity..and well I get bullied..badly..I cut myself..no one tried to help me except for one girl she..was nice to me..but that all changed..</p><p> </p><p>(I wrote this story last year on a website called Quotev I really hope ya'll like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

WARNING: Story contains self-harm and suicidal thoughts do NOT read if triggered thank you!

I sighed as I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. 'Another day in hell..' I thought as I stood up and stretched my limbs. I made my way to the bathroom so I could get ready, and once I was dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. As always, it smelled like alcohol, because it's where my abusive father would always drink. 'I'll just get an apple and head out the door..' I thought as I grabbed a Granny Smith apple from the fridge. As I was getting ready to leave I heard my father yell at me from upstairs, but I high tailed it out of there, knowing he was going to beat me before I even left for school. Once I was at the bus stop, I had finally finished my apple, and I heard the kids beside me giggling and calling me a freak. I sighed and tried to ignore them the best I could. When the bus arrived I tried to take my seat as fast as I could, but my main bully Trina had tripped me before I could get on. "Oops. Looks like the freak girl can't keep her balance!" She giggled, and everyone started to laugh. I almost cried but I held back my tears. I wasn't about to let her see me cry. I got up and went to my seat, ignoring all the rude laughing coming from the other kids. "What's wrong with the way I am..." I whispered as I sunk down in my seat and stayed like that until the bus arrived at the hell known as school. While walking into the school all the kids around me were pointing and snickering at me, I just looked at them in confusion. That is until I made it to my locker. On my locker was a note saying "I like to eat dicks for money" I tore off the note and ripped it up into a thousand pieces before throwing it in the trash can next to my locker. Every guy that saw me would laugh and say 'Hey Serenity I'll give you 20 dollars if you suck me off' And every time I heard that I would run off. I haven't even dated anyone and yet these bullies call me a 'slut, whore, etc.' I wish someone would help me with this problem. Finally after all the insults, looks, and just flat out judgment, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the bathroom, rushed into the nearest stall, and pulled out my trusty pocket knife. "Why can't I stop this.." I whispered to myself, looking down at the blade in my hand. I slid the cold blade across my arm, but I didn't even wince at all, considering I was use to this. Just watching my blood flow took all the pain from the day away I would feel happy but only for just a second. "It's better then doing drugs.." I mumbled to myself as I cleaned up my new cut from today. I pulled on my hoodie and walked back to my seventh period class. Finally the bell ranged and I basically ran out of that classroom and went straight to my bus so I could get a good seat. I sat down in the front of the bus and tried to ignore the rude laughter coming from the other kids. "Um excuse me but can I sit with you?" Asked a blonde haired girl as she got on the bus, which was pretty crowded. I was confused, but I didn't let it show. "Uh sure." I shrugged, then moved my bag and sat it in my lap. She smiled at me and sat down. "My name is Jenny by the way what's yours?" She asked. "I'm Serenity it's nice to meet you Jenny." I replied, and Jenny grinned at me and complimented my name. Of course I thanked her... she was actually being nice to me... but it won't last long. Not until she hears the nasty rumors that Trina had spread about me. "So, how's your day been Serenity?" asked Jenny, I just frowned and looked out the window. "Just the same as always..shitty," Jenny looked at me in confusion. "Why? Did something happen?" She asked. I took a breath before replying "I get bullied... everyday... so most of my days are never good, but enough about me. How was your day?" Jenny sighed and looked down. "My day has been pretty good... Serenity why don't you tell someone about the bullying?" I looked down and whispered "I have... but they won't listen..." Jenny gave me a weak smile and hugged me, which really shocked me! "I'll be on the bus tomorrow morning if someone bullies you we are going to the principal I'll be a witness." She promised. I hugged her back and stuttered "R-Really?" Jenny nodded, smiling genuinely. "You're the first person who has ever wanted to help me..." I whispered, quiet enough so that the other kids wouldn't hear us. "You are now my friend Serenity, I will try to help you the best I can." Jenny and I talked a little more until my bus stop came up, I stood up and waved goodbye to Jenny and made my way home, hoping that my dad wasn't home. But boy was I wrong...


	2. Abuse

As soon as I walked into my house, there stood my drunken father with a belt in his hand. "Get your ass over here you little bitch!" He shouted, and I flinched and slowly walked over to him, knowing what would happen. My dad grabbed me by my arm and slung me to his side before he started to beat me furiously with the belt. I yelled and squirmed at every blow that he gave me, tears streaming down my face as I begged him to stop. After my thorough beating, my dad threw me to the ground and kicked me in the chest. "That's what you get you little bitch. Next time I call for you, I expect you to come or I may just do worse to your skanky little ass!" He screamed before he stormed off and slammed the door to his room shut. I got up slowly and made my way to my little bedroom. Once I was there, I shut my door and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor before the dam in my eyes broke, and I let out all the tears that I could. "Get your ass in here and cook for me, you bitch!" Slurred my father from the living room. As much as my body screamed for me to stop, I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I took a deep, shaky breath and slowly approached him. "What would you like to eat dad.." I asked, but my only answer was when my dad threw his beer bottle at me and hit me in the face, but I held in a scream as he yelled at me. "You know what I fucking want, you whore!" I sniffled and walked into the kitchen, making my dad his hamburger... I never did eat when I cooked, I always ate apples. Once his burger was done, I added his favorite toppings and handed him his food as well as a beer. Once that was done, I went back to my room to gather up some night clothes and went to take a shower so I could wash away all of today's misery. I walked back to my room and locked my door. As I pulled my covers down and climbed into bed, I said my little nightly prayer before I turned off my lamp and went to sleep. The next day I got up, glaring at my alarm clock which was going off loudly. I turned it off and went to go get dressed for school. Lucky me. It's Friday... yay. Once I got dressed and got my daily apple I started to walk to my bus stop. I had seen Jenny there, and I smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. 'Maybe I will finally be able to keep a friend.' I thought to myself as I got on the bus with Jenny. "Serenity... where did you get that bruise from?" Jenny asked once she saw the bruise on my cheek. I tensed up almost immediately. "Um... I bumped into my door last night. I couldn't see anything." I lied, fiddling with my hands. I was never a good liar. Jenny eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. "Alright.. Oh are we going to sit together?" She asked, and I smiled and nodded. When the bus arrived, I immediately spotted Trina. I sighed, knowing she was going to trip me again... but she didn't. Instead, she knocked my books out of my hand as I walked past her. "Clumsy bitch." She taunted, and I looked down and got my stuff. But before I could get to my seat I heard Jenny say something like "Hey! Leave my friend alone bitch!" I looked over at her, and when I did she was in Trina's face. Trina just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Listen Blondie, you don't want to get mixed up with her. Everyone will just hate you." Jenny rolled her eyes right back at her. "Fuck off you whore. She doesn't have to deal with your shit." And with that, walked back to me and sat down next to me. "Y-You stood up for me.." I stuttered out, and Jenny smiled and nodded. "No one is going to hurt my friend and get away with it!" She said confidently, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled wider than I ever had in my whole life. 'My first friend' I thought to myself as the bus rode along. But then again, what happened later that day crushed my trust and heart when it came to people for good...


	3. Chapter 3

It was gym class, and my teacher allowed the girls to take a shower, considering they were complaining nonstop, saying they were all 'icky' and 'gross'. Whatever that means. "So clumsy bitch you going to shower? Or are you going to stink of sweat all day?" Trina asked as she walked past me. I sighed and looked away from her, using my hair as a curtain to hide my face. "I'm going to shower, Trina.." I muttered as I walked to one of the many showers with my towel in hand and a bottle of shampoo that I got from my gym locker. I stripped down and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I stepped under the warm water and smiled fondly as the water hit my bare back."Best shower ever..." I mumbled, them began to wash my body. Once my shower was over with, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. But when I went to get my clothes... they were gone.. and I looked down and saw Trina and... Jenny, holding my clothes and laughing at me. "G-Give me my clothes!" I shouted, stepping towards them and holding my hand out expectantly. I should've known that they wouldn't listen to me. Trina and Jenny just ran out the locker room, so of course I chased after them, but that was the worst mistake I could've made. Once I got out there all the girls took my picture and started taunting me about how they were going to post it online. I had tears in my eyes and I looked at Jenny with hurt and pain obvious on my face. "I thought you were my friend!" I whimpered, but Jenny just laughed at me. She laughed at me. "Why would I be friends with a no good whore like yourself!" That's when I lost it. I sunk to my knees and started to cry into my hands, not even caring that everyone was pointing and laughing at me. "Look guys clumsy bitch is crying! Let's go Jenny leave this skank to herself." Trina smirked, looking over at Jenny. And on that note, they dropped my clothes on the floor next to me and stepped all over them before they left... I picked up my clothes with shaky hands and started to get redressed... I thought she was my friend... I thought she cared about me... but I guess that was all a lie... A big, stupid lie just to hurt me. I made my way to the lunch room, but as soon as I got there everyone started to laugh at me, saying things like 'You slut!' and 'What a skank!' I tried my best to ignore them and continued walking to my usual table. That is until Trina tripped me in front of everyone. "Stupid skank can't even stand on her two feet!" She laughed, pointing at me. And to make it worse, Jenny poured a carton of milk on my head and laughed. I started to cry harder than I ever cried, and looked up weakly with tears streaming down my face. "W-Why..." I sobbed, but Jenny just smirked. "Because you're a stupid little hoe who loves to munch on cocks." She laughed an evil laugh. I shakily stood up and ran to the bathroom, making sure nobody else was in there. I was alone, just like I always was. I slammed open the stall door, locked it behind me door and slid down to the floor. "W-What did I do to deserve this!? I-I try to be nice..b-but people hurt me..." I'm tired of pain...so sick and tired of it...maybe...I can go to sleep forever and never feel the pain again...that's what I'll do... just go to sleep... nobody would miss me anyways. I pulled out my pocket knife and placed the blade on my wrist, feeling a chill run down my spine as the cold metal touched my skin. "See you in a little bit, mom.." I whispered to myself, then I took the blade across my wrist as hard as I could, then did the same to my other one. I smiled as the blood went down my hands, and the world around me darkened. I was almost gone, almost away from all the pain, until I heard a scream. I turned my head weakly to see a teacher there, pulling out her cell phone. "Don't worry Ms. Williams, help is on the way.." No..." I thought, shaking my head slowly. I let my eyes flutter closed and allowed the darkness to surround me. But sadly, the darkness didn't stay long...


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of something beeping, like those heart monitors you hear in movies. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room, wearing a hospital gown with bandages on my wrists. I looked around with confusion on my face. "H-How did I get here..." I mumbled to myself, then I heard my door being opened I looked up and saw a doctor walking into the room. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, with short brownish gray hair and olive skin "Hello Ms.Williams." He said kindly. "I bet you are wondering why you are here, right?" I nodded slowly and asked in a raspy voice "H-How did I get here... Last thing I remember is... Laying in the bathroom at school, bleeding." The doctor smiled sadly. "One of your teachers brought you here..." He answered my question, and I remembered the teacher who was in the bathroom before I blacked out. "When you arrived here, you were almost gone, but luckily we was able to revive you. Ms. Williams, if you don't mind me asking where did you get the bruise on your face, and why did you resort to trying to end your life?" I tensed when he asked me those two question, but I replied in a hushed tone "M-My father hit me in the face with a beer bottle... A-And I tried to kill myself... b-because of the bullies at school..." The doctor said something to himself that sounded like 'oh my'. After he checked my vittles and blood pressure, he left the room. I sat in my hospital room, alone with the sound of the heart monitor... Until a woman in a nice suit walked in. She had a pretty smile, and she looked at me right in the eyes. I noticed that her eyes were a really pretty shade of blue, and they seemed to sparkle in the light of the hospital room. "How are you feeling Serenity?" She asked, her voice calm and soothing. I just nodded at her question, letting her know that I was alright. She nodded in response and sat down on my bed beside me. "Serenity... My name is Elizabeth Jones. I'm a social worker. Your doctor contacted me and told that your father has been abusing you. Is that true?" I looked down and nodded slowly. Elizabeth frowned a little and hugged me gently. "Is there any family members around that can take you in?" She asked, and I smiled to myself. "Yes, my aunt Robin. She's my mother's sister." After a few minutes of talking, Elizabeth left, so I decided to watch some TV, considering I wasn't going to get any visitors anytime soon. But a few seconds after that thought crossed my mind, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled, sitting up slightly. When the door opened I saw my aunt Robin with a concerned look on her face "Serenity! Oh my God, what happened sweetie? Some social worker called me and said that your father was hurting you!" My aunt ran over and hugged me, and as soon as her arms wrapped around me I started to sob. "D-Daddy's been hurting me for the past three years, aunt Robin... a-and these bullies... t-they took my clothes and ran... A lot of girls took a picture of me in just a towel and threatened to post it online!" My aunt soothed me and told me she would fix everything and get custody of me... I really hope she does. I am so fucking tired of my father beating me every single day. I was just glad to be in the arms of someone I could actually trust. A while later, a blonde haired nurse walked in, holding a tray of jello and a cup of orange juice. "Hope you don't mind Jello for now, Ms. Williams." I smiled at the nurse as she set the tray on my lap. "I don't mind at all. Thank you for bringing me something." The nurse nodded and left my room, I couldn't wait to get out of there. That place was seriously starting to freak me out a little. "Ah Ms. Williams." The doctor from before said as he walked back into my room. "I see that you're eating now. I have some good news and bad news for you." My stomach churned at the thought of more bad news. "The good news is that you can go home with your aunt tomorrow, but the bad news is that I am going to prescribe you some anti-depression medication. We don't want you trying to hurt yourself again." Oh great. Now I had to take anti-depression pills. I just nodded and continued to eat my Jello. "If the meds don't help you, just tell your aunt and I will prescribe you some new ones. Okay?" I nodded once more and finished my Jello, and the doctor smiled and walked out of my room... Once again, I was alone. But, starting tomorrow, maybe my life will get better... maybe..


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I sat in my hospital room, silently watching Regular Show, when there was a knock on my door. I didn't want to get up so I just yelled for them to come in. One of my nurses walked into the room, holding a clip board and smiled at me. "Ms.Williams, your aunt has signed you out, I'm here to help you get dressed." I immediately brightened up and hopped out of the bed. "It's okay Stephanie, I can dress myself. But it would be nice if you could take out my IV though." I pointed at the IV line coming from my wrist, and she smiled and took out the IV for me and put a band aid on the spot where it once was. "Thank you Stephanie! Where are my clothes exactly?" Stephanie walked over to my bedside table and opened the top drawer to reveal my red long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and my converses. I smiled at her and took my clothes into my arms. "Thanks" I said with a polite nod and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Once I got dressed, I walked back into my room to see my aunt there with a wheel chair in hand. "Aunt Robin, I can walk." I said, rolling my eyes sarcastically Aunt Robin chuckled. "I know you can Serenity, but it's hospital policy that a checked out patient be taken out in a wheel chair." I groaned and agreed to sit in the wheel chair, then allowed my aunt to push me out. "Serenity, we have to stop at your house to get your things ,okay? Your uncle and I have already cleared the guest bedroom for you. If we get custody of you, I'll let you design the room anyway you want. Sound good?" I smiled and nodded as we went by the doctor's and nurses. They waved and smiled at me. Once we were outside I stood up out of the wheel chair and walked with my aunt to her red Mercedes. I looked at my aunt when we got into the car. "Will you go into my house with me... I'm afraid that my dad might be there..." My aunt gave me a sympathetic look and nodded, kissing the top of my head. "I will never let him hurt you again sweetie. I'll protect you from him" She said sincerely, and I smiled and nodded. I really hope my aunt gains custody of me. As we pulled into my drive way, I took a deep breathe and removed my seat belt. "Are you ready?" asked my aunt as she opened her door. I nodded and got out of the car, then walked up to the door with my aunt and opened it. When I opened the door the smell of alcohol quickly filled our noses. I gagged slightly and walked into the house, though I didn't see my dad anywhere so I made my way upstairs to my room to pack my clothes up. Once my clothes were packed I made my way back downstairs my aunt smiled at me. "Did you get everything?" She asked, and I nodded and hurried her out of the house. I looked up at my aunt. "Let's go." I said quickly, then we made out way to the car. On the way to my aunt's house I decided to listen to some music on the ready. As soon as I turned on the radio, mine and my aunts favorite song came on. "Do you remember this aunt Robin?" My aunt smiled wide and nodded. "How can I forget? Everywhere I Go by the best band ever!" We grinned at each other and yelled out "HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!" We started to sing along with Charlie Scene as he got to the best part to the song. When the song was over my aunt and I started to laugh, my aunt looked over at me. "Would like to meet them this weekend?" My eyes went wide and I nodded excitedly. My aunt chuckled a little. "They will be at the mall this Saturday at Hot Topic. They will be signing autographs, I'll take you." I squealed like a fan girl and thanked my aunt multiple times until we arrived at her house. My uncle John was standing in the doorway smiling. I hopped out of the car and ran up to him. "Hey Serenity!" he said as he gave me a tight hug I giggled and hugged him back "Hey uncle John." "John! Come and get Serenity's bag please!" My aunt as she pretend to struggle with my bag, my uncle rolled his eyes, causing me to laugh. I smiled and thought to myself 'Today is the day that I start my new life with my aunt and uncle... a happy and fun life.'


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I got up from my bed to get ready for my first day at school since my aunt and uncle got custody of me. As I crawled off the bed and walked up to my dresser, I opened it up and pretty much grabbed the first thing I saw. Once I had gotten ready, I walked down stairs to see my aunt cooking pancakes for me. I smiled at her and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'll be taking you to school sweetie, so eat all you want." I grinned as she sat a stack of pancakes in front of me. 'The last time I had these was when mom made them for me..' I thought to myself, then suddenly felt a little sad at the memory. I shook off the thought as I started to drown my pancakes with syrup. I ate so quickly that aunt Robin had to warn me to slow down before I got sick. I forgot how good they tasted. After I ate the mountain of pancakes, I waited for my aunt to comeback downstairs once she had gotten ready. "Ready to go Serenity?" She asked as she grabbed her keys. I sighed and nodded. "I guess...I hope they don't make fun of me.." I muttered, and my aunt took hold of my shoulders and looked at me fondly. "Serenity Diane Williams, if those kids say anything to you, I want you to tell them 'Call me names all you want, but just so you know you're showing me that you are the true scum, not me!' Then just walked away, leaving them shocked. Do you understand?" I nodded and smiled a little, then I looked up at my aunt. "You always know what to say Aunt Robin" I said sincerely, and she smiled at me. "I'm glad you think that sweetie." She said, kissing the top of my head. "Now let's get you to school." I smiled as I got into the front seat of the car and watched the scenery pass us as we drove by. Once I was at school, everyone just stared at me... it made me seriously uncomfortable, and I didn't like it one bit. But things got worse pretty quickly. When I got to my locker I saw a crude picture of a drawing of an arm with... cuts on the wrist and blood running down it. I tore the picture off my locker and threw it away, trying to ignore the thought of the scars on my wrists. But not long after that I heard two people snickering at me, and I turned around and saw Jenny and Trina just pointing and laughing. I walked up to them fury in my eyes, but a fake smile to cover up my anger. I looked at them and smiled fakely. "Hello girls ." I said in a deadly voice. "I saw the picture you made for me. No wonder you're failing art class." Jenny just smirked at me, and I felt anger rising in my chest. "Did you like it? I think it really suits you and your suicidal emo freak scars!" They started to laugh, but I just grinned at them with anger burning deep inside me. "Ya know what? Your words don't phase me, cause you wanna know something?" They stopped laughing and looked at me confused, so I just smirked. "You two are nothing but bullies and attention seekers. All you want to do is hurt me and others. Well, I'm fucking sick of it! Yes I tried to end my life, and it was because of you two! Your bullying pushed me over to that, and what you two bimbos didn't realize was that I had to take that shit at home as well. My dad beat me every single fucking day, and you guys just made my life worse! Oh, and you can go ahead and continue calling me a freak, emo, suicidal... all you want. I don't care anymore! So take your harsh words and shove them up your asses!" They stared at me in shock, allowing me to smile in victory. I turned and walked away triumphantly, but as I was walking people who had heard me were cheering... is this what it feels to like to stick up for yourself? When I got to my first class my teacher hugged me, which really shocked me. "Welcome back Ms. Williams." He said with a genuine smile on his face. I smiled and hugged him back as well. And through out the entire day everyone was talking about how I stood up to Trina and Jenny, and I finally felt proud of myself. But then at lunch I frowned when I heard the two bimbos voices and... crying!? I ran towards the noise and saw Trina and Jenny picking on a boy who looked about 15, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled as I ran over to help him. When I got there Trina and Jenny had left, and I quickly rushed over to the crying boy. "Hey, are you okay? What did they say to you?" I asked the boy as I hugged him, but he only sniffled weakly. "T-They saw my scars on my arms.. they were calling me rude things... t-they don't even know why I cut..." I made the boy look at me as I gently wiped his tears. "What's your name?" I asked, and The boy looked me in the eye. "M-My name is James.." He muttered, and I smiled at him fondly. "Well James, I'm Serenity and I'm gonna protect you from those damn bullies." James smiled at me and hugged me tightly, as if he hadn't seen affection in years. "R-Really? Does that mean we're friends?" I laughed softly as I hugged him back. "Of course we are. Hey, can I ask how old are you?" James smiled a bit more. "I'm 15, but I'll be 16 next Tuesday." I smiled at him and playfully patted him on the head. "Well then happy early birthday James." After the school day ended, I met my aunt in the parking lot, and she smiled at me. "How was school today?" She asked, and I immediately brightened up. "I stood up for myself and someone else, I also made a new friend. His name is James, and I promised to protect him from the bullies." My aunt smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you sweetie...your mother would be too." She said in a hushed voice. I hugged her back and nodded I said "Thank you for taking me in.."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when I went to school I had noticed that James wasn't there. 'Where could he be?' I thought to myself as I looked for him everywhere... until one of his teachers stopped me. "Ms. Williams... I take that you are one of Mr. Wyatt's friends?" I nodded, and his teacher took a deep breath, as if he were hesitant to continue. "I am afraid to tell you that... Mr. Wyatt's mother had found him nearly dead in his bathroom last night.. she said that he had deep cuts up and down his arms.." I gasped and teared up almost immediately after the news hit me. "I-I know we're in school but..could you please take me to him, please!" The teacher looked at me with sympathy and agreed to take me to the hospital that James was at. Once we arrived at the hospital I ran to the receptionist. "I-I need the room number for James Wyatt please! I'm his friend." I asked with fear laced in my tone, and the receptionist nodded and told me his room number. I ran to the elevators and pressed the button several times until it finally arrived. I hopped in the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, waiting anxiously for the elevator to get there sooner. When I reached the floor, I ran out of the elevator and down the hall to James's room. I burst into his room and saw him hooked to a heart monitor and bandages up his arms. I gasped at the sight and walked up to the bed he was laying on. "W-Why didn't you call me...I gave you my number..what happened? Was it Trina and Jenny again?" I asked in a panic, and James looked down. "N-no...t-these people on the internet they kept..c-calling me names..they called me ugly, stupid, and a emo freak..I-I couldn't take it anymore..I just wanted to die.." He said in a raspy voice. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "T-tell me who they were James..please..I can get you some help.." James chocked back a sob and hugged me back gently. "T-Their names are...T-Tony and J-Jordan. They've b-been cyber bullying me for almost 2 years now.." I tightened my grip on him and kissed the top of his head. "I-I'll protect you from them..they should know that cyber bullying is against the law..I'm telling your mom." James's eyes widen in slightly fear and shock. "Y-You would do that for me?" I smiled slightly and nodded. Holding him a little tighter, I whispered in his ear "Please don't cut anymore James..I'll protect you.." I kissed James's head once again. "You're the best friend I've ever had..Thank you..for taking up for me yesterday..It means a lot to me.." James said as he looked me in the eyes. I was about to say something until I heard the door open up, and I looked over to see a woman in her mid thirties, with blonde hair, and sharply dressed. "Hello. I'm James's mother, Cynthia , you must be that girl he told me about...Serenity? Is that right?" I nodded and said "Yes that's correct. Oh, um Mrs. Wyatt can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Cynthia nodded and walked out of the room with me, I took a deep breath and said 'Mrs. Wyatt James..told me that he almost took his life cause these two boys have been cyber bullying him.." Cynthia gasped and said "What!? S-Someone has been hurting my baby..d-do you know their names Serenity?" I nodded again. "Their names are Tony and Jordan..they've been calling him names..he said that they have been hurting him for two years now." Cynthia was now sobbing once I told her what James had told me..I hugged the crying woman and shushed her soothingly. "You can call the cops on them..cyber bullying is against the law..but I'll promise you this..I will help you protect him in anyway I can.." Cynthia wiped her eyes and said "T-Thank you for telling me...if you would like..you can have dinner with James and I he will be released from the hospital tomorrow.." I smiled slightly and said "I would love to..and It's no problem..I know what your son is going through." I hugged Cynthia one more time before I had to leave with James's teacher, "Is he okay?" asked Mr. Davis, I nodded and said "Yea he'll be back to school Thursday...I'm glad he is OK." Mr. Davis smiled a little and said "Me too Ms. Willams.."


	8. Chapter 8

Today James has been acting weird every time he sees me he blushes and stays quiet, my newest friend Kimmy has noticed this as well and she just smirks at it. "Why do you keep smirking?" I asked as I looked at her confused, Kimmy chuckled and said "He likes you dummy and you can't even see that." I blushed he can't like me I am to..weird for him to like, it's not that I don't like him back I do I just..think he should try to find someone else I'm not good enough. "H-He does?" I asked in a stutter, Kimmy smiled wide and said "You like him too! So cute! Oh! I can hook you two up!" I blushed more and said "N-No d-don't do that!" She looked at me confusedly and asked "why?" I looked down and swayed from side to side "B-because...I-I'm not really good enough for him.." Kimmy scoffed and said "Of course you are! You two are like a match made in heaven don't think negative thoughts Serenity." Kimmy then started to drag me towards the cafeteria, "W-what are you doing!?" I asked while I panicked. Kimmy chuckled and said "I am hooking you two up it's time you stop being a scaredy cat!" I groaned and stopped struggling and allowed Kimmy to drag me, I thought 'please..don't make me look like a fool!' When we finally made it to the cafeteria I saw James sitting at our usual table, he looked so cute with his beanie on. I blushed a little and said "I-I like his beanie.." Kimmy smiled and said "Awe so cute." Kimmy and I walked over to James, as soon as he saw me he started to blush, Kimmy smirked and said "James I have something to tell you" James looked at her confusedly, Kimmy smirked and continued "Serenity likes you as well and she wants to know if you'll go on a date with her this Saturday." My face was red as a tomato when she said that, James was a stuttering mess until he finally said "R-Really..Serenity i-is that true?" I blushed even more and nodded shyly, James smiled wide and hugged me. I laughed a little and hugged him back, " You won't regret it! I will treat you with respect! This date will be awesome!" I smiled and asked "How about we go see a movie I vote The Longest Ride" James nodded and said "Anything you want I'll pick you up at seven." James then let go of me and decided to get to his next class early, Kimmy squealed like a fan girl and said "Oh my god!!! We need to find you a dress! I'll work on your make up! Oh you'll look so beautiful!" I laughed at her girlyness and said "OK OK calm down Kimmy! You can help with my clothes but not my hair just leave my hair alone." Kimmy pouted and said "Fine but I get to pick out the dress!" I rolled my eyes and said "Alright fashionista."


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of my date with James and Kimmy has been a real pain in the ass about my outfit. "Come on Serenity, let me fix your hair!" Exclaimed Kimmy, and I rolled my eyes at her. "My flower head band is perfectly fine Kimmy. Stop being such a fashionista!" Kimmy scoffed and started to laugh, I shook my head and chuckled. "How do I look you goof ball?" I asked, holding my arms out and twirling around. Kimmy examined me and grinned. "You look sexy as hell girl! He will definitely drool over your ass." I blushed deeply and threw a pillow at her face, and of course she dodged it. "Serenity and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang, loud enough so that the whole state of Alaska could hear her. I blushed more at her comment and rolled my eyes. "S-Shut up!" Kimmy laughed and hugged me tightly, nearly crushing me. "Alright alright I'll stop making fun. Go have fun on your date." She said as she gave me a pat on the back. It's now 7 and I was sitting in my living room waiting for James to come. I adjusted my dress, fixed my hair, and checked my makeup about five hundred times. Ten minutes of waiting and James knocked on the door. I grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and answered the door. "H-Hi Serenity.. o-oh! here!" James handed me a bouquet of roses, and I smiled and smelled them. "They're beautiful James. Thank you." I said as I placed the flowers in one of my aunts vases and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Serenity honey let me get a picture of you two" Aunt Robin said as she held up her camera. I groaned slightly and smiled as I stood beside James. My aunt snapped a couple of pictures of James and I until she was finally satisfied. "Alright kids, you go have fun. And James, make sure she is home at ten or you'll have to deal with her uncle." James paled slightly and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am." He stuttered, and I giggled and walked out the door with James. After the movie was over, James and I still had a little time to kill before he had to take me home. "Hey Serenity, can I show you something?" James asked, I smiled nervously and nodded. "Sure thing. Lead the way." James took my hand and we started to walk towards the park, where he took me through the woods to a nice little lake. "Wow this is beau-" James cut me off by ramming his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I gently pushed him away, "J-James..we've only been on one date.." James smirked at me and pinned me to a tree. What was he doing? This wasn't the James I knew. I started to panic as he inched his face closer to mine. "You're too innocent~ We need to fix that~" James started to slide his hand up my dress, and my eyes widened more and I started to thrash around. "S-Stop it! I-i thought yo-" I was cut off again but this time James hit me across the face. I let out a loud yelp as my head jerked to the side. "You thought I actually "liked" you? Ha! I just wanted to get in your pants! You shouldn't let your heart control your head, sweetheart~" James started to laugh as tears started to well up in my eyes. I thought to myself 'W-Why did I trust him...' James then threw me to the ground and started to undress me. I didn't fight back anymore... I just felt numb... I felt so betrayed.... I just wanted to go home and disappear... I heard him tear open something like paper. I looked up and saw a condom in his hand. He was serious about this.... "Don't want to get you pregnant now do we~" He whispered as his hands slid down my waist. I started to sob, repeating one mantra in my head. 'J-Just get it over with... please...'


	10. Chapter 10

I lay there on the ground, broken, betrayed, and naked. I felt so used, so awful, it hurt so badly. I just wanted to curl up and die right then and there. "Get up bitch, it's time to take you home!" Yelled James as he got dressed. I stood up slowly and winced badly. My legs hurt and so did my... well, you know what. "Mm~ you're sexy even when you're pathetic." James purred, but I just sniffled and put my clothes back on. James led me out of the woods and park, and back to his car. "W-Why d-did you d-" I was cut off with a hard smack to the face, "Shut up whore! I just used you, isn't it obvious? You're so gullible!" Tears filled my eyes as I sat in my seat quietly. I didn't say another word the rest of the car ride. James dropped me off at my house, but before he left, he grabbed me by the arm. "You tell anyone and I will tell the whole school you seduced me. You got it?" I paled and nodded sadly. "Y-Yes, I understand..." I muttered, looking up at him with fear in my eyes. How am I going to hide this from my uncle and aunt. How am I going to hide this from anyone? I walked into my house and slid through the door, slowly closing it behind me. "Serenity... oh my god, what happened baby?" asked my aunt as she ran over to me, but I put my head in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. "J-James... h-h-he h-hurt me!" My aunt gasped and pulled my into a hug. "Honey! Come down here!" Aunt Robin yelled over her shoulder. My uncle came running in from the kitchen and gasped. "Oh god... Robin, get the keys" He instructed as he picked me up gently. My aunt and uncle drove me to the hospital. When we got there, the doctor's did a rape kit on me, which felt very uncomfortable. "Mr. Steiner, I'm afraid your niece was attacked." The doctor said. "There is no sign of fluids but there was penetration." He seemed very hesitant as he told my aunt and uncle the bad news, "It was that bastard James! I want him arrested!" Yelled my uncle furiously. The doctor sighed and put his hands up in front of him. "Mr. Steiner are you sure she just didn't do this willingly?" I teared up at those words. 'I-I was forced... h-he raped me... p-please help m-me..' I thought to myself. My uncle was even more upset now. He started to yell obscene words, calling the doctor every name in the book, my aunt walked in and saw that I had been crying. She sat on the bed and asked "Honey...did you have consensual sex with him?" I cried harder then ever and chocked out between sobs "N-No! H-he r-r-raped m-me a-aunt R-Robin!" My aunt held me tight and shushed me, "Shh okay baby girl... I'll get John to call the police tomorrow.." I nodded and sniffled. "C-Can we go home... please.." My aunt nodded and went to the doctor so she could get my sign out papers. The next day, I spent most of my time in my bedroom until the police came to the house. "Ms. Williams, I'm officer Jones but you can call me Jackson, how about you tell me what happened last night?" I held back my tears and told officer Jones all that I remembered from last night, the pond, James's kiss, the punching, everything. Officer Jones looked at me with sympathy as he wrote everything down in a notepad. "Alright that's all I needed. I'll get back in touch with you..we will get this man, I promise you." I bid farewell to the nice officer and went back up to my room... I just couldn't bare of my family looking at me.I felt... dirty, and just plane down right used! "Serenity honey... supper is ready. You need to eat something.." Aunt Robin said sadly as she knocked on my door. I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. After dinner was over, I took a long shower and thought 'P-Please don't make me go to school tomorrow... p-please.." Sadly I had to go to school, and when I walked through the doors of the school everyone started to laugh at me..one girl she was blonde she yelled out "Watch out boys the whore is here to ride your cocks!" I teared up and ran to my first period class, Kimmy saw me and ran over to me and hugged me tight, "Serenity... I-I'm so sorry... I-I thought he.." I pushed her away and mumbled "I-It's fine, Kimmy.." She nodded sadly and took a seat beside me. Then my heart sank when I saw Trina and Jenny walk in, and of course the walk right up to me. "Hey slut. James told us you seduced him on Saturday. Just couldn't help but munch on his cock huh?" said Trina as she laughed at me. I couldn't stop my tears, not for a second. I stood up and clenched my fist. "L-leave me alone.." I whispered, almost too quietly for them to hear. Trina then pushed me back. "Oh yea? And what if I don't!" I growled and pushed as hard as I could, her head hit the desk in front of mine I yelled at the top of my lungs "Leave me alone, you bitch!" Everyone looked at me in shock as I stood there, breathing heavily to control my rage. Kimmy hugged me tight and shushed me, trying to comfort me. I couldn't take this anymore... the bullying, the hate, the lies... I believe that I've officially snapped....


	11. Chapter 11

It all happened so fast... I started to laugh a little at Trina as I saw her there, tied down and helpless. "Y-You fucking psycho bitch!" I heard her voice pierce through the darkness. I stopped laughing and tilted my head. All I remember is me beating the shit out of Trina... it took at least three people to pull me off of her. "Let me go!!! I'm going to kill her!!" I remembered screaming as I fought against the people restraining me. I was brought back to reality from a hard smack to the face by Kimmy, and I looked at my best friend. She had tears in her eyes. "Serenity, get a hold of yourself! Look at what you just did!" She yelled as she pointed at Trina. I looked over and saw that Trina was a bloody mess of matted hair and mangled clothes... I backed away in shock as my hands started to shake. "D-D-Did I-I d-d-do that!?" Kimmy looked at me sadly and nodded, and I started to panic. 'I-I couldn't have done this..n-no, n-not me..' The schools security walked into the classroom to see what had happened, and I could see the shock on his face. "She was going to kill her!" Yelled Jenny has she tended to Trina's wounds. I tensed at her words, and suddenly felt anger in my chest. "I-I wasn't in my right mind when I sai-" I was cut off by a smack to the face by Jenny. She was pissed. "Don't you dare say you weren't thinking right! I want her arrested for attempted murder!!" She shouted, stomping her foot out of anger. I teared up and ran out of the classroom as fast as my legs could carry me. What have I done...? I don't even remember what all happened! Just me whaling on Trina's face and her screaming in pain. I walked into the girls bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, but when I looked into the mirror I didn't see myself... instead I saw a more crazed and twisted version of myself holding a bloody knife. It stared back at me with a sadistic and insane grin on her face. I screamed and backed into the wall, shaking in fear. The impostor kept her eyes on me with that sinister grin on her face. "kill them..kill all the liars~" It chanted over and over again. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest... I'm going crazy! Kimmy burst through the door and sat beside me, a concerned look planted on her face. "Serenity... Are you okay?" She asked softly, and I nodded and kept my eyes away from the mirror. I tried to keep myself calm, but I couldn't do it. I looked at Kimmy with a scared look on my face. "I-If I go crazy... will you still stand by my side?" Kimmy looked at me with a confused expression, but nodded. "Of course Serenity. You're my best friend" She said sincerely. I smiled at her and gave her a hug, but behind her back I felt a sick, twisted grin on my face. "Thanks bestie~" I heard myself say in a sinister tone. What the hell was I thinking? After I regained my composure I decided to go to lunch with Kimmy, and everyone looked at me with scared expressions until the principal stopped me. "Ms. Williams, come to my office right now. We must discuss your punishment for your altercation with Ms. Jones earlier this morning." Principal Hall was not the type to play around either, so I followed him to his office and sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Serenity, I'm suspending you for five days... and I am suggesting that your aunt and uncle take you to therapy. You can not go around threatening students with death." He said firmly, and I felt anger in my chest once again. But I stayed quiet and nodded. "You may finish today but as of tomorrow you are to not return this school until your suspension is up. Now get to lunch." He pointed to the door, and I nodded and walked out of his office, but when I did I had bumped into someone. "I am so sor-" I frozed when I saw that it was James. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the end of the hallway and cornering me. "You told on me baby~" He whispered lowly in my ear, and I whimpered and tried to get away from him but I was trapped between him and the wall. James started to kiss on me which caused me to almost scream, but I was only met with a hand over my mouth. "Ah-Ah-Ah now, no screaming. At least not yet~ I'll come for you later baby~" James kissed me on the cheek, and I heard that small voice in my head say "kill him first~" I swallowed and smiled to myself... he shall be the first to go... he has hurt me more then anyone... well, besides my father. That day was the day I made one promise to myself that I shall keep. Kill off everyone who has abused me, lied about me, and just plain down right tortured me. Make them suffer like I suffered....


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day, the day I was going to kill all the people who have hurt me... lied about me, and tortured me. I looked myself in the mirror and smirked. My outfit was perfect! I grabbed my uncle's army survival knife and started to make stabbing motions in the air. I really like this knife. It makes me feel so energetic, so powerful, and I loved it! I packed the knife away into my backpack and went downstairs to meet my aunt. "Morning sweetie. Give me a few minutes and we'll get going, okay?" I nodded and sat at the kitchen table, but after waiting I decided to just get an apple to take to school with me. No time for eating; I had murdering to do! On the way to school, my excitement builds more and more in my chest. I knew that I was going to be able to kill off James, Trina, and Jenny! All in one day too, how exciting. After my aunt dropped me off I bumped right into James, but I wasn't scared of him like last time. "Hey beautiful~ How about I give you that punishment I promised you last week?~" He smirked, but I smirked right back at him. "Sure thing James, but I suggest we go somewhere private. Don't want you going to jail now do we~" James grinned wide like he had just won the lottery, and I followed James to the bathroom like an obedient little girl. Lucky for me, it was empty. While he wasn't looking I hurried and pulled the knife out of my bag and placed it in my back pocket. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the handicapped stall, and James pinned me against the bathroom wall and started to kiss my neck. I decided to play along with him, and while he was distracted with my lips I pulled my knife out from my pocket. I pulled back for air and started to chuckle darkly, "What's so funny baby~" asked James as he started to unbutton my pants. I cackled with insane laughter and looked directly at him with an insane grin on my face. "You 're gonna die, James, ~" And with that I plunged my knife deep into his belly, causing him to gasp in pain. I started to stab James repeatedly while screaming "DIE RAPIST DIE!" over and over again. I couldn't stop, but I didn't want to stop. Once I noticed that his body had gone limp, I stopped my assault and looked at my clothing. It was covered in blood. "You got my clothes messy you dick head!" I snapped as I kicked James' corpse hard and pulled out my black jacket from my bag and put it on. "Much better," I muttered as I cleaned up my knife and walked out of the bathroom to my first-period class. When I walked into the class I saw Trina and Jenny sitting in their usual seat, being their usual bitchy selves. 'You two are next~' I thought to myself with a sick, twisted grin. I sat beside Kimmy and smiled broadly at her. "Hey, bestie. What's been happening since I've been gone?" I asked, and Kimmy smiled back at me and told me that I missed one test and that Jenny and Trina talked smack about me. I just laughed at the mention of those two. "Uh, Serenity. You okay? You're bleeding" I heard Kimmy say. My eyes widened slightly and I wiped off the blood on my arm. "Oh, it's okay. I just fell last night, no biggie." I shrugged it off, and the rest of class went on peacefully. When gym class came around I decided to go after Jenny and Trina, lucky me they were in the showers all alone... Oh, what happy days. I walked slowly up behind Jenny and covered her mouth, and she flinched and grabbed my arm to try and pull me off. I giggled horribly at her as I reached for my knife. "This is for fooling me when I thought we were friends" I whispered in her ear, then I pulled my blade out and slit her throat. Her warm blood started to ooze from her new wound. I giggled and let her lifeless body fall to the floor. After that, I walked over to Trina. She was in front of the mirror so I stood behind her and grinned psychotically. "W-What the hell... what are you doing here!?" Trina yelled as she met my cold blue gaze in the mirror. I just smirked and walked closer to her. I stuck the tip of my blade to her back and whispered "This is for all the lies, and hatred you had against me~" I then stabbed the knife through her spine and out to the front of her stomach. Trina couldn't even scream. She had fallen dead before she could even whimper. I cleaned up and hurried out of the girl's locker room before anyone could see me. I bumped into Kimmy, causing her to fall. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Kimmy. I wasn't paying attention." I helped Kimmy up and she made a face. "Why do you smell like blood?" I paled and shrugged slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. During the sixth period, the school was put on lockdown. "This is not a drill people! We are on lock down!" Yelled Mr. Hall over the intercom. I smirked and thought 'They found my work~' Mr. Hall had called the police and reported a triple murder, the police talked to everyone including me but I just lied like a pro. When I was walking home Kimmy had run up beside me and she asked "S-Serenity, d-did you kill them..." I just smirked at her. "Now, that's a secret, my dear friend, ~" I whispered.

 

Kimmy's pov

"Now that's a secret, my dear friend, ~" replied Serenity with a twisted grin, I gasped quietly and thought 'S-She did kill them... I-I have to tell someone... my friend needs help..' I faked a smile and tried to act calm. "I'll text ya later OK Serenity? See ya later girl!" I started to walk in the direction of my house, I cringed when I heard Serenity say "Okay bestie! Text you later!" I must contact the police...she must be stopped before she hurts anyone else. As soon as I got home I phoned the police, "Hello 911 operator how my I help you?" I took a shaky breath and said "I-I need to report a murder..S-Serenity Williams... S-She killed three people today..her address is 2295 Shady Lane..please she is a danger to her family." The operator said there would be a police patrol on the way to the house, I'm so sorry Serenity..but you need it.

 

Serenity's pov

I was sitting on the couch watching TV until there was a knock on the door, I groaned and got up to answer it, when I opened the door I saw two officers standing there. "Serenity Williams?" I nodded "Turn around please." I did as I was told and the officer's cuffed me, "Serenity Marie Williams, you are under arrest for the murders of Trina Jones, Jennifer Sky, and James Wyatt. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, then one will be a ported to you. Do you understand these rights?" I just smirked and nodded, and my aunt and uncle stared in horror as the police took me away.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day of my trial. I had made several friends in the jail cell that the nice policemen provided me with, and the insanity in the room so thought you could cut it with a knife. "So, you never told us. What are you in for Serenity?" Jeremy, one of my closest jail buddies asked. I smirked and giggled madly. "I killed three people all by myself," I said proudly before I went to a laughing fit. Jeremy looked at me shocked. He was only in for theft, and he didn't think that he would have to be cell mates with a murderer. "W-Why'd you kill them?" He asked hesitantly, I stopped laughing immediately. "Two bullied me and one raped me... not to mention the little voice in my head told me to" I whispered, tapping my temple with my pointer finger. I then heard someone call me crazy, and I turned my head slowly and glared at my bunk mate Stephanie. She was in for selling drugs. "What did you say Steph?" I asked very sweetly but with a hint of venom in my tone. She smirked at me and leaned against the wall. "I said you're crazy!" She smirked, putting her hands behind her head. I growled and lunged at her with all of my strength, and I starting to choke her. The voice in my head, which I had decided to name Mona, kept shouting at me to finish her off, and I was not going to let it down. She was almost dead until the guards came running in and pulled me off of her. "Let me go!!! She deserves to die!! Mona told me she deserves to die!!!" I was yelling and thrashing around, but I was then smacked in the face hard by one of the guards. "Calm yourself Ms. Williams! It's time for your trial!" The guard yelled. I two breaths and smirked at him. "Lead the way, Jones~." The guard tensed up slightly, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. "H-How do you know my last name..." I just giggled insanely and looked him dead in the eyes. "She told me~," I whispered, and then we were off. At my trial, I saw my aunt, and my dear friend Kimmy. I smirked when I saw her. I knew she told them. She was the reason I was here. 'You're next~' I mouthed in her direction. The blood from her face drained when I said that, and I held in my laughter and turned my head towards the judge.*skipping the trial cause I can* "Would the defendant please stand." The judge said, and I stood and smirked. "On three counts of murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant." The head person of the jury stood up. "We find the defendant guilty your honor" He stated, but before the judge could choose my sentence my lawyer stood up. "Your honor my client is mentally insane. The guards of the facility she was in said she has talked to herself and referred to someone as she." The judge looked at me with a confused yet hard gaze. "Is this true, Ms.Williams?" I smirked and stood up slowly. "Yes, it is. She told me to kill them, she told me to kill my bunk mate, and now she's telling me to kill Kimmy~." The judge looked visibly pale at my words. Oh, how I loved watching the color drain from people's faces. "W-What is her name?" He asked, but I simply chuckled. "Her name is Mona. She tells me who needs to die~ I saw her once she was in the bathroom mirror at school. "Kill them, kill all the liars~" She said, over and over and over. So, I listened to her. And I felt so happy while I was killing." I heard multiple whispers coming from behind me. That's when the judge slammed down his gavel. "Order! Now Ms.Williams, I changing your sentence! You are sentenced to spend your time in the May field Asylum. I will give you one year to get your mind straight, and if you are proven sane then you will be set free. But if you're still mentally insane you will stay in that Asylum for the rest of your days. Court dismissed!"He banged his gavel once again, and the police took me back to the transportation van. But before I left the room I looked at Kimmy with an evil smile. 'I'm coming for your blood~." I mouthed.

Kimmy's pov  
'I'm coming for your blood~' Serenity mouthed that to me. I paled, knowing that when she gets out she'll try to find me... I-I have to move far away. I'll run away from home and get my own place and a job. I left the courtroom in a hurry after that. "P-Please let me be able to get away from her... I-I want to live.." I muttered to myself, wrapping my arms around myself to calm down a little. I made it to my house and started to pack a bag with everything I needed. Once that was done, I left my parents a note. "I hope this is the right choice... I'm sorry mom and dad but I can't risk my chances with her.." I got my car keys and drove off as fast as I could. I don't know where I'm going to go... just as long as I'm far away from here as possible.

Serenity's pov

When I arrived at the Asylum the workers there gave me a white uniform and took me to my cell, but sadly they put me alone considering the police told them I was 'a danger to others'. I looked around my room and sighed. It had a little bathroom, a bed, and a table. Pretty simple, but it will do. "Not that bad.." I muttered as I got dressed in my uniform and sat on my bed. "Ahh Ms.Williams. Welcome to my facility" A doctor said as he walked into my room. "I am Dr. Woods. Starting tomorrow we're going to start you on Schizophrenia medication, and every other Tuesday you'll be able to watch television, and a nurse will bring you your food. If we have any problems out of you. We will put you in a straight jacket and you'll be put in a padded room. Do I make myself clear?" He said with politeness and authority in his voice. I smiled insanely and nodded, and the kind doctor then left. But the moment he was gone, my smile fell. " I'll get you Kimmy... and when I do, I'm gutting you like a fucking fish!" I muttered under my breath, then I started to laugh insanely while laying on my bed. This year will be a very interesting start in my new found life as a psychotic killer. I heard Mona laughing in my head. She was laughing with me. "Good Serenity~ Just be a good girl until the year is up. Then we can get her~."


End file.
